vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bird in a Gilded Cage
is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the series. Summary DAMON TRAVELS TO THE 1903 PRISON WORLD - With the help of Bonnie and Kai, Damon and Elena set forth a plan to rescue Damon’s mother, Lily, who is trapped in the 1903 prison world. Meanwhile, when Caroline's plan for Stefan backfires, she is left to pick up the pieces. Elsewhere, back at Whitmore College, Enzo and Alaric’s attempt to reel Caroline back in doesn’t quite go as planned when they realize they're outmaneuvered. Lastly, an unexpected gift from Bonnie leaves Damon shaken to his core. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *The episode title'' refers to Stefan and Damon's mother, Lily Salvatore, and the Prison World that she's in. **This is the third time this season that Elena and Damon have worked together since Damon's return from the 1994 Prison World. *Based on the synopsis, Caroline still has her humanity turned off and that she's one step head of whatever plan Enzo and Alaric have to possibly have turn her emotions back on. *This is the first episode to feature two vampires, Stefan and Caroline, with their humanity turned off. *Based on the inside promo, Elena knows that Lily is "alive" and that she is a vampire Ripper and meets her for the first time when Elena and Damon go to the Prison World to rescue her. **Also Caroline Dries says Elena's might be meeting her future mother-in-law in this episode. That might be a hint about Elena and Damon's future in the series. *On Thursday's episode, Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Elena (Nina Dobrev) travel to the 1903 prison world to rescue Lily (Annie Wersching) with the hope that she can help Stefan (Paul Wesley) regain his humanity. So, maybe she's not all bad? "Yes, she's a ripper and has had this intense evil past, but she also is this prim and proper 1800s woman who was once a mother and protector," Wersching tells TVGuide.com. "She's in no way a cookie-cutter villain."Damon will quickly learn that her housewife façade is hiding a destructive supernatural ability. "She the most intense vampire you can find in the world of Mystic Falls," Wersching says. "Not only is she not the mother they remember, but it's hard for her to even remember that mother she was. All three of them have quite a journey to go through in order to get back to a mother-son bonding scenario."Perhaps the even bigger secret? Lily has some very surprising connections to others in Mystic Falls that could make the rest of the season even bumpier! *Enzo and Alaric meet for the first time in this episode. *Stefan and Caroline have sex for the first time. *Lily Salvatore leaves the 1903 prison world. While Kai gets left behind there. *Bonnie while in 1994 getting Qetsiyahs headstone. Finds another cure for vampirism. Continuity * Jo, Lily and Alaric were last seen in [[Let Her Go|''Let Her Go]]. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"A Bird in a Gilded Cage" is a song composed by Arthur J. Lamb (lyrics) and Harry Von Tilzer (music). It was a sentimental ballad (or tear-jerker) that became one of the most popular songs of 1900. ** This title marks a shift from naming each episode this season after songs released in 1994, to songs from the early 20th century, which is consistent with a transition from the 1994 prison world to the 1903 prison world. Quotes Extended Promo [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (to [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]): "Where do we keep our weapons?" Damon: "Pardon?" Damon '''(to[[Stefan Salvatore| '''Stefan]]): "Not a good time for a humanity flip, brother." Stefan:' '"Stay out of my way today." Elena (to''' Damon): "You can't blame it on Stefan." '''Damon: "Stefan without his humanity is one artery away from Stefan the Ripper." Stefan '(to 'Caroline): "This is me forcing you to let go until you break." Caroline: "I'm not gonna let you ruin my life." Stefan: "Well then I'll just end it." ---- Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x17 Extended Promo - A Bird in a Gilded Cage HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Bird in a Gilded Cage The Vampire Diaries - A Bird in a Gilded Cage Clip Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD_6x17_Caroline.jpg TVD_6x17_Steroline_2.jpg TVD_6x17_Steroline.jpg TVD_6x17_Bonnie.jpg TVD_6x17_Bamon.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_-_Episode_6.17_-_A_Bird_in_a_Gilded_Cage_-_Promotional_Photos.jpg |-|Screencaps= H051A-319-VAM-110-01.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-02.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-03.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-04.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-05.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-06.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-07.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-08.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-09.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-10.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-11.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-12.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-13.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-14.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-15.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-16.jpg H051A-319-VAM-110-17.jpg |-| Behind the Scenes= 6x17 Candice.jpg 6x17 Chris.jpg 6x17 Kat.jpg 6x17 Kat-1.jpg 6x17 Michael.jpg 6x17 Paul.jpg 6x17 Ian.jpg 6x17 Snow.jpg 6x17 Bonkai.jpg 6x17 DE.jpg 6x17 Joshua Butler Delena.jpg 6x17 Joshua Butler Elena.jpg 6x17Kai1.png 6x17Kai2.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6